scott and rogue
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: just a little random story that came to me
1. Chapter 1

**Random Scott & Rogue fanfic**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: as title says.**

 **A/N: Don't own X-men evo.**

" This is some vacation. " Rogue said as she and Scott walked through knee high snow.

" Well it..." Scott began.

" Don'tcha say it! " Rogue exclaimed, glaring at him.

If not for the shivering she was doing, Scott would've been more intimidated.

 **Before,**

Since the crime level had been down lately, the professor gave them all a vacation. Everyone was at a lodge in Canada, talking, goofing around, sitting with their boyfriends/girlfriends, that sort of thing.

Rogue had come in the room, grabbed a snack and went outside to get some air. Scott had come out a moment later after he told Jean that he was going to get some air too.

" Hey. " He said.

" Hey. " She replied. " What are ya doing out here? " She asked as she bit into her apple.

" Same reason as you. Getting some air. " He answered.

" Ah ain't staying out here long. Ah was going to go riddin'. " She said.

" Mind if I come along? " He asked.

" Sure your girlfriend's alright with that? " She asked back, tossing her finished apple out into the woods.

" I don't need her permission to be with a friend. So come on. " He said, turning back to go inside, holding the door for her.

" Alright. Ah just need ta tell Logan and grab my keys. " She said walking by him.

" I'll tell him. " he offered.

" Naw, Ah'll tell him. " she insisted and went to the kitchen where Logan was having a cup of coffee.

" Hey Logan, " Rogue said.

" Yeah Stripes? " He said not looking over at her, keeping his eyes on the paper he was reading.

" Me and Scott's goin' riddin' " She said.

" Just you and Cyke? " He questioned.

" Yeah, Dad. " She said with sarcasm.

" Be back before sundown. " He said, ignoring her sarcasm.

" At sundown. " She offered.

" An hour before sundown. " He countered.

" Deal. " She said and went to get her keys and coat.

Logan got up and went to find Scott.

" Hey Cyke. " He said, knocking on his door.

" Yeah Logan? " Scott said tying his boots.

" You and Stripes got an hour before sundown to be back here before I come looking for ya. And ya betta not be a minute late either. "

" Yes sir. " Scott said opening his door and saluting him. _' He is always protective of her and Kitty. Like he's their father or older brother. More so father then brother. And I'd pitty the poor soul that dares to hurt either one of them. '_ He thought as he went down the stairs to wait for Rogue, but she was already there.

" What kept ya? " She asked.

" Logan. " Was all he said and that was enough answer for her as she just rolled her eyes and they walked out the door.

As they went down the stairs, Jean came out and asked, " Where are two going? "

" Riddin' " Rogue said shortly and kept walking.

Scott was about to walk with her when Jean's voice called out to him,

" Scott. "

" I'm spending the day with my friend Jean. It's no different then you hanging out with your friends. " He said and kept walking.

" Hmph! " Jean grunted and crossed her arms.

Inside, Kurt and Kitty saw the display and laughed and giggled at the sight.

" Like why is she jealous? Scott wouldn't do anything. He's too much of a gentleman. "

" Ja. But I think it has something more to do with the fact that he is spending the day another girl. " Kurt said.

" Who happens to be his best girl-friend. " Kitty replied smiling.

" Ja, so what's to worry about? " Kurt said as they turned away from the window and got ready to go outside too.

" Sorry about that. " Scott said as they went to the snow-mobiles.

" Hey she's just being a girlfriend. " Rogue said being indifferent.

" She's usually not like that. " He said.

" We live in tha same house, Scott. I know how she is. She's just jealous that your hanging out with a another girl. Though why'd she be jealous of someone like meh, I don't know. " She said starting up her snow-mobile and speeding off so quick that snow hit Scott in the face and half the snow-mobile.

Sigh " She's mad. " Scott said, starting the snow-mobile and going after her at the same speed. _' Maybe this'll cheer her up. '_ He thought as he sped up until he was right beside her and sped up again, let off and sped up until he saw her smile and she sped up too and the race began.

Scott of course kept it straight, Rogue went up and over a rock, landing in front of him. She turned and smirked at him, but saw him smirk too and then turn off.

 _' Now where is he goin' '_ She wondered and was surprised to see him beside her in the woods and heading for a rock with a slope on it. She watched as he went up and over and was now in front of her.

" Taking a page from meh book are we? " She said to herself as she sped up again.

She was just about to reach him when a rabbit shot out in front of her, causing her to swirve and scream out.

" Rogue! " Scott shouted when he heard her scream, turned the snow-mobile around in time to see her crash into a tree and fly off, managing to barely miss the tree and over a bush.

" Rogue! " Scott shouted again and sped over to her.

Slamming the brakes, he got off the snow-mobile and ran over and jumped over the bush to see Rogue on her side.

" Rogue? Can you hear me? " Scott asked, checking her pulse through his gloved fingers. He couldn't feel it, so he bent down to hear for her breathe. He sighed with relief as he heard her breathing, he leaned back up.

" Mmm.. " Rogue groaned as she woke up. Seeing that Scott was close to her face scared her and she pushed him away, screaming.

" Whoa easy. " Scott said, holding his hands up.

" Don't do that! Ya nearly gave meh a heart attack! " She shouted.

" You nearly gave gave me one when you smashed into that tree! " He shouted back.

" Well Ah couldn't help it if a rabbit shot out in front meh! " She continued to shout.

" Why are you still yelling?! " He asked.

" Why are ya?! " She asked back.

They were quiet for a minute before they started to laugh. But then something struck Rogue and she stopped laughing. Scott did too when he saw that she was no longer laughing.

" What's the matter? " He asked.

" Rabbits don't just run like that for nothin'. We need ta get outta here. " She said getting up.

" Maybe the snow-mobile's scared it. " Scott said, getting up as well.

" We have ta go, now! " Rogue yelled getting on Scott's snow-mobile.

" Rogue, calm down. " Scott said getting on the snow-mobile and facing her.

" Scott. Ah'm telling you we have to.. " Rogue began but a twig snapping stopped her.

" What was that? " Scott asked.

" Start the engine. " Rogue said.

" But.. " He began.

" Start the damn engine! " Rogue shouted.

Scott turned around and started the engine, just as he did, a grizzly ran out in the clearing.

For a moment, they didn't move. But then Rogue felt something run on the side of her head. She slowly reached up and touched her head. When she pulled it away, she saw blood on her glove.

The bear began sniffing the air.

" Scott. Lets get outta here. "

Scott turned to her and saw the blood on the side of her head and revived the engine and off they went.

" That was a close one. Oww! What was that for?! " Scott asked as Rogue hit him on his arm.

" Next time Ah say let's go, Ah mean go! " She shouted.

" Ok, I'm sorry! " He shouted back.

Roarrr!

" What the.. " Scott looked behind them and saw that bear was behind them.

" Faster. " Rogue urged.

Scott sped up but the bear was still gaining.

" How is that thing keeping up with us? "

" Just keep goin'. He won't last long. "

20 minutes later...

" Still behind us! " Scott said, weaving around trees.

" Ah know that Einstein! " Rogue replied.

They broke out of the trees and were below a cliff facing piled up with snow. Scott looked up and saw the snow,

" Hold on! " He said.

" Why? " She asked.

" I gotta an idea. " He said looking up. Rogue followed his gaze and hoped that he was not gonna to do what she thought he was.

But he did. As soon as they were further away from the bear, Scott took his shades off and fired at the cliff and the snow came down. It covered the bear and was closing in on Scott and Rogue.

" There! " Rogue shouted seeing a cave.

Scott moved the snow-mobile over and shouted, " Jump! " Turning the snow-mobile to go the other way as they did. Just seconds later the snow rushed by, blocking them inside the cave.

" Rogue? You alright? " He asked after everything settled.

" Yeah. You? " She asked back.

" Yeah. " He answered.

Scott felt around, trying to find the snow. He touched something that wasn't a rock and appearantly also wasn't the snow.

" Scott. That is meh breast your grabbin' "

" Ahh! I'm so sorry! " He said quickly letting go of her.

" It's fine. Ya can't see anything. " She replied.

" I was trying to find the snow so I could blast us out of here. " He explained. Then a thought came to him, he reach up and took his shades off, keeping his eyes closed, he let his other senses take over.

He could hear Rogue breathing. Smell the damp rock of the cave. And he could smell the snow. It was to the...left of him. Scott opened his eyes, striking the snow, melting it down enough for them to get out. Once he saw that the hole was big enough for them, he closed his eyes and put his shades back on.

As they climbed out, they were surprised to see that the grizzly was also out.

" What is with that bear? " Scott asked.

" I don't know. But I don't like it. " Rogue answered.

The bear watched them and then snorted and left in the oppsite direction of them.

" It's like it was playing with us. " He said.

" Yeah. " She said.

They watched until the bear was gone.

" Well, let's get back to the lodge before it gets dark. " He said.

" Yeah. But let's not go in the same direction as that bear. " She replied.

 **Back to the present,**

" I'm sure Logan is out trying to find us. It's getting dark. " Scott said.

" Yeah. Before or afta we freeze ta death? " Rogue questioned, her teeth begining to chatter.

Scott came over and hugged her to him, keeping her warm.

" Hey, at least this time we don't have to worry about Mystique coming after us in wolf form. " He said jokingly.

Rogue tried to laugh, but she was too cold to. She just pressed against him more.

" There's gotta be a cave or somethin' around here we could use until Logan and the others find us. " She said through chattering teeth.

They stopped and looked around. There was still just enough light for them to see and Rogue spotted what looked like a small hut or cabin.

" There! " She exclaimed pointing to it.

" Alright! Let's go. " He said and they began walking towards it.

When they got there, they saw that it was a small cabin. There was no lights on or smoke coming from the chimely. Scott tried the door, it was locked. Rogue tried a window and it opened. They climbed inside and saw that there was still some firewood by the fireplace and quickly set to getting a fire going. Scott used his eye beam and the wood caught fire immedilately.

Soon the little cabin was warm and bright. They looked around and saw that there wasn't much there. Wooden table and chairs, a single cabinet and pantry, a small bed in a corner. Rogue went over and shut the window and pulled the curtains over it and the other window, keeping the heat from escaping.

She came back over to the fire and took her gloves off, placing them in front of the fire, sighing at the heat that washed over them.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott start to take his jacket, gloves, scarf, boots, socks, and his **sweater** off, leaving him in a black t-shirt. As he was going for his jeans, she stopped him by saying,

" What are ya doing?! "

" Taking my wet clothes off. " He said as if it were the naturalest thing in the world and went to take his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers.

" You should do the same. Other wise your going to get hypothermeia. " He continued as he walked over to her and sat down in front of the fire.

Rogue stared unsure if she really should or not. She didn't want to get hypothermeia, but she also didn't want to strip down to her underwear in front him either. Finally she decided to just get it over with and began taking her clothes off. Unaware that Scott was watching.

 _' Get a grip Summers'! '_ He scolded himself as he tried to look away from Rogue undressing, but couldn't.

He watched as she took her scarf, jacket, boots, and socks off. He tried not to look as she took her sweater off and not see that she was wearing her usual sports bra or that she was wearing boy shorts when she took her black jeans off. She sat back down in front of the fire, bringing her legs up to her chest.

Scott got up and went to the bed to see if there was any blankets on it. He frowned when he saw that it was covered in dust, he picked it up and saw that there a few more blankets underneath it and that they were more cleaner then the first one. He took all the blankets and brought them over to where he and Rogue are sitting. He asked Rogue to stand for a moment as he took the first blanket and turned it over on the clean side facing up so they could sit on it instead of the still cold floor.

They sat back down, Scott handed one of the thickest of the blankets to her so she would be warm. He wrapped up in the thin one. Rogue however wasn't having it. She moved closer to him and placed one side of the blanket around him and sat close to him.

" Ah ain't gonna let you freeze either, sugah. " She said, placing her head on his shoulder.

" Thanks Rogue. " He said, turning to look at her, but she had dozed off.

 **Back with Logan and the others,**

" Anyone seen Stripes and Cyke? They should be back by now. " Logan asked the group.

Everyone looked around at each other, silently asking if they've seen the two. Everyone turned to Logan and shook there heads no.

Growling, Logan said, " Everyone stay here. I'm going to go find 'em. " He put on his jacket, grabbed his keys and left the lodge. He got on his snow-mobile and followed the tracks from Scott's and Rogue's snow-mobiles.

 **Scott & Rogue,**

" Hmm? " Rogue hummed as she started to wake. She tried to move, by felt something holding her still. Her eyes shot open and saw that it was an arm. An arm on her bare skin. Everything came back to her and she quickly moved away from the arm and looked to see if Scott was still breathing.

He was. Which both relieved and surprised her. She hadn't felt the pull of her powers absorbing his or his memories.

" Come back to bed. " He mumbled.

She didn't move. She couldn't believe what he had said. _' Probably thinks Ah was Jean. '_ She thought sitting in front of the fire. That's when she realized that her bra and underwear was gone.

" What tha? " She questioned and looked back to Scott. His shirt was gone and she would bet his boxers were gone too, seeing as his waist was as bare as his torso.

Blushing, she turned away. _' what the hell happened? '_ She thought wondering how they wound up naked when she woke up and that she was covered when she fell asleep. _' And how the hell is he able to touch meh without passin' out? '_ She continued to wonder when she felt a hand on his shoulder. She tensed at the touch.

She looked behind her and saw Scott there, as naked as she was and she quickly looked away before she saw _**too**_ much of him.

" Scott. What are ya doin'? " She asked as she felt him press against her back. Though she knew he shouldn't be able to do this and that he was with Jean. She couldn't help but lean into his touch, something she's only ever dreamed of him doing and her doing the same. She felt him placed his lips on her bare shoulder and start to kiss up to her neck, making her groan in delight.

" Mmm, that feels good. " She moaned.

" What does? " He asked.

" That. " She answered.

" Rogue, wake up. " He said.

" Uh? " She said and everything vanished and she was under the blankets with her underwear on and the blanket seperating her skin and Scott's.

" Just another dream. " She whispered, pulling away from him and stretching her muscles.

" Must've been some dream. " He said watching her stretch.

" Ya have no idea. " She replied quietly.

" How long was Ah out? " She asked after awhile.

" Not long. Several minutes. " He answered.

" Feels longer then that. " She said.

" Your probably still tired. Come back to bed. " He said.

Rogue blushed at hearing his last sentence, " Naw, Ah'm fine. You try and get some sleep. Ah'll keep watch this time. " she said, keeping her back to him. He lingered at her backside for a moment, telling himself that he wasn't admiring the view, he made himself look away and lay down before he said or did something he might regret.

When Rogue was sure he was asleep, she went back to the makeshift bed, added a few more logs to the fire and watched him sleep. She reached over and slowly slide his shades off his face and studied him.

He looked so different when his shades were off, but he was still the same. She knew frome his memories that his eyes were blue unlike his brother's which were dark brown. She also knew from his memories how he felt for Jean and how he felt for her as a friend. She had let him go after awhile when she saw how close he and Jean were getting. She had tried to date Remy, but it didn't feel right to either of them after awhile and they decided to just be friends, though they still laugh and cut up like did when they were together, it didn't mean anything, he was more like another brother now and just like her little brother Kurt, he was protective of her. She could handle any fight any day, but it nice having a family to have your back too.

Sighing deeply, Rogue put Scott's shades back on and went to the cabinet and pantry to see if there was any food that was edible for them.

 **Logan,**

He followed their tracks until he spotted one of the machines crashed into a tree. He stopped and ran over to the machine. He see that the other had came over to this one and it looked like it was Scott that came over, which means that it was Rogue that crashed. He saw that Scott's tracks stopped at a bush, he looked over and saw an impression of where Rogue had landed and where Scott had landed beside her. Then Rogue ran back to where Scott's snow-mobile was, Scott followed at a walk.

" Somethin' must've made Rogue scared. But wha.. " Logan questioned before he saw the rabbit tracks and then he saw the bear tracks.

" That's one big grizzly. Hmm. I wonder. " He said to himself as he got back on the snow-mobile and followed he bear tracks and snow-mobile tracks.

After about 20 minutes, he said, " Yep. It's diffentily the same bear. " Before he stopped and saw that an avalanche had happened, covering up most of the tracks. He got off the machine and saw that there was a hole in the snow, he saw the bear tracks and that they went in the oppsite direction of where they were going. He scanned the area and saw a melted line of snow, he followed it back to a cave. From there, he saw Scott's and Rogue's footprints leaving the cave and going in a different direction of the bear. He ran back to the snow-mobile and followed their track again.

 **Scott & Rogue,**

Scott woke to the sound a drawer shutting. He looked and saw Rogue looking for something in the pantry. He got up and stood right behind her. He didn't know what came over him, but he reached out and placed his hands on her hips, startling her, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned back against him, placing her left arm up into his hair and the right on hip, keeping him there as he bent down and started to kiss her neck down to her shoulder. She pushed against his groin, making him groan in pleasure.

" Rogue. " He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing her further into him.

" Scott. " She whispered back, turning around and facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she reached up and kissed him slowly, her arms sliding down his chest and to the end of his shirt. Her hands went up underneath and caressed his hard stomach and chest.

He picked her and placed her against the wall, never breaking the kiss as he slid his and her underwear aside and pressed into her. They moaned at the feeling they got from the touch.

" Don't stop. " She said, pushing against him.

" I don't plan to. " He said huskily and pushed back.

" Scott. " She moaned.

" Mmm, Rogue. Oh you feel so good.. " He groaned.

" Scott! " She shouted.

He was about to respond when something hit his arm, startling him awake.

" Uh what?! " He said looking around. He saw Rogue beside him, fully clothed now and holding two steaming cans in her gloved hands. She also had a blush on her face.

 _' Please tell me I didn't say any of that out loud. '_ He thought, a blush coming to his face. He saw her looking down and he followed her gaze and saw why she was blushing, at least he hoped **that** was the reason and not just him calling out her name while he was 'up'. He quickly turned away, willing his manhood to go down as she reached around and handed him a can.

" Thanks. " He said with embrassment as he took the can and took a sip of it, but quickly spit it out, " Oww! " he shouted.

" It's hot. " She said.

" I noticed. " He replied, taking a much slower sip from the can. He stayed facing the other way until his manhood went down enough to where she wouldn't notice it and stood a little stiffly to go put his clothes back on.

 _' Did he really say meh name like that? '_ She thought looking away from him again. _' Naw. Musta been meh imagination. '_ She continued as she looked back at him and saw that he had put his sweater back on and was about to put his jacket back on when a banging on the door stopped him.

They looked at the door as it shook before it busted through. Scott got ready to blast whoever it was and Rogue got ready to touch them.

They relaxed when they saw that it was Logan. Rogue was so happy to see him that she ran over and hugged him. Shocked at the hug, Logan didn't do anything for moment before he wrapped one arm around her and hugged her briefly before letting her go. He caught a scent of jealousy and raised an eyebrow at Scott as he glared at him before he relaxed and shook his head.

Logan looked around the cabin and saw the blankets in front of the fireplace.

" Did somethin' happen before I got here? " He asked when Rogue let go of him.

" No! " Scott and Rogue answered, with blushes.

" Hmph! Let's go. " Logan gruffed and they walked out, putting the fire out before they did.

 **Grrrr!**

" Not again! " Rogue exclaimed when she heard a grizzly growl.

" Relax Stripes. He ain't gonna hurt ya. " Logan said walking out over to the snow-mobile where the same grizzly that had chased them was standing.

" Uh, Logan? " Scott said.

 **Grr!**

" Knock it off will ya! Your scaring the cubs! " Logan said to the bear and it backed off.

" How did you.. " Scott began to ask.

" I've known him since he was a cub. He's nothing but a big baby. " Logan said sitting on the snow-mobile and petting the grizzly on the head.

" Come on, let's go. " Logan said as he started the machine up.

" But there's no room on that snow-mobile. " Scott said.

" Well then I guess you'll be on Bison. " Logan said with a smirk.

" Bison?! " The two teens questioned.

The bear grunted. " Bison. " Logan said and waited for them to get on.

" Uh, ladies first. " Scott said.

" Some fearless leader. " Rogue said as she slowly approached the bear.

Bison came over to her and nuzzled her hand and then licked her face.

" Nice ta meet ya too. Ah think. " She thought as the bear lowered himself down so she could get on. She climbed on and then Scott came over. Bison sniffed at Scott's face before he licked his face too, giving him a cowlick and causing Rogue to laugh.

" Ha Ha. " Scott said sarcasticly as he climbed on the bear behind Rogue and held on to the bear's fur tightly and also trying not think about his dream he had that them in a simliar postion.

" Now don't pull on his fur too hard, he won't forgive ya for that. Let's go and you out of this snow. " Logan said and took off with Bison right beside him with Scott and Rogue holding on for dear life.

" Well this is something you see everyday. " Scott said.

" Yeah. In a way it's like riddin' a big horse. Only more jolting and without a saddle. " Rogue said.

" If this is what it's like to ride a horse, don't take me ridding on one. " Scott replied.

" Ah'll try and not ta, sugah. " She said, smiling at him, he returned the smile with his own.

 **Here's the first long ch. Hope ya'll liked it.**

 **CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Scott & Rogue fanfic**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: as title says.**

 **A/N: Don't own X-men evo.**

 **Last time,**

 _" If this is what it's like to ride a horse, don't take me ridding on one. " Scott replied._

 _" Ah'll try and not ta, sugah. " She said, smiling at him, he returned the smile with his own._

After they got back and everyone got over the shock of seeing Scott and Rogue on a giant grizzly. Scott and Rogue took a shower, separately, changed clothes, and got something warm and more filling to eat, they sat themselves down in front of the blazing fire with a cup of hot chocolate.

" Why is it that when we go somewhere, somethin' has to happen? Why can't it be peaceful for once? " Rogue questioned, sipping from her mug.

" It is peaceful on occasion. If stuff like this didn't happen then life would just be boring. " Scott replied.

" Ah guess so. In a way, it was actually kinda fun. " She said.

" Yeah it was. Not to mention Bison. " He said grinning.

" Yeah. After what Logan said about him being a big baby, Ah really though he was full of it. But Bison really is a big baby. Though Ah don't think he liked you too much. " She replied smiling slightly at the memory of Bison bumping Scott in the chest, knocking him over into the snow when he got too close to her.

" Logan said it was because I was another male. But Bison didn't act that way with Logan. " He said.

" Well Logan did say he'd known Bison since he was cub. And that he knew an old bear when he saw one. " She said.

" Well I guess that makes me a young bear then and Bison and Logan are the old bears. " He said.

" Yeah with Logan being the older of the two. " She said laughing.

Scott chuckled along with her.

After they quieted down, Scott asked, " Rogue? "

" Yeah? " She answered.

" This might seem odd to ask, but I don't want to seem like I'm prying or anything. " He started, waiting for her reaction.

She nodded and he continued, " You remember that assignment that our literature teacher gave us and you said that your name wasn't Kate. "

" Yeah. "

" Well it's been kinda driving me crazy trying to figure out your name. And we've been friends for awhile now. "

" So ya want ta know my name? "

" Yeah. I kinda drew that out didn't I? "

" Just a little. What names have ya tried to guess? "

" Let's see..Rachel was one. "

" Nope. "

" Julie? "

" Nope. "

" Sarah? "

" Nope. "

" Mary? "

" Rhymes and is part of it. "

" Marie? "

" That's the second part of meh name. Now guess the first part. "

Scott was quiet, thinking of all the girl names he knew that would go well with Marie, then he said with smile,

" Anna Marie! "

" Ya got it sugah! " she laughed and he joined.

After they calmed down once more from laughing, Rogue stood up and said,

" Well, Ah'm off ta bed. See ya in the mornin' " She stretched out and left the room.

" Yeah. See ya then. " He said, watching her through the mirror on the opposite wall from where he was sitting, trying to tell himself that he wasn't looking at her rear as she walked to the kitchen and placed the mug in the dishwasher before leaving and out of sight of the mirror.

Sigh. " What is wrong with me? " He questioned himself. rubbing his head.

 **Morning,**

Everyone, minus Rogue was at the table for breakfast.

Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan were the first ones to notice this.

" Where's Rogue? " Kurt asked the other three.

" I don't know. She seemed fine last night when she went to bed. " Scott said.

" When I left our room, she was still in the bed. I thought that she might be in the shower. " Kitty said.

" Maybe one of you should check on her? " Logan asked.

" I'll go. " Scott offered, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

" Ever the boyscout. " Kurt said.

" Well Scout and Scott kinda rhythm. " Kitty joked, laughing with Kurt.

" Ja. They do! " Kurt laughed.

 **Scott**

Knock! Knock! " Rogue? You in there? " He asked as he opened the door to her and Kitty's room.

He turned the light on and saw Rogue still lying in her bed. She didn't even react to the light coming on.

" Rogue? " He asked again as he walked over to her side, crouching down beside her, he gently rubbed her side.

She still didn't react. " Rogue? " He started to shake her. " Rogue! Answer me! " Scott nearly shouted before he pressed his fingers to her neck.

He felt her pulse, but..it was slow. Too slow. " Anna Marie! " He shouted this time.

Logan came running in along with Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Jean.

" What's going on Cyke? " Logan asked.

" It's Rogue! Her pulse is weak and she's not responding! " Scott answered.

" What! " Logan roared, running over to them, picked Rogue up and set her down on the floor.

" Rogue? Can ya hear me Stripes? " Logan asked, also feeling her pulse, shocked that she hadn't absorbed his powers, he felt for her heart beat. He leaned down, listening to her breathing, it was shallow.

" She's been poisoned! " Logan growled.

" What/Vhat! " Everyone questioned.

" But how could she have been poisoned? " Kurt asked.

Scott was suddenly lifted off the ground. " You were the last one with her! " Logan growled, unsheathing his claws.

" What! Logan, how could you accuse me of such a thing! I would never hurt Rogue! " Scott shouted getting angry too.

" Yeah Mr. Logan. Scott wouldn't doing a thing to Rogue, he cares about her just like you care about her and me. " Kitty said, trying to calm him, which was working, her and Rogue were the only ones that could.

" Well someone poisoned her and I want to know right now who it was! " Logan growled, setting Scott down.

" We'll figure it out when we get her back home. Mr. McCoy can help her. " Kitty said.

" Alright. Elf, get us to the black bird. " Logan ordered.

" On it! " Kurt said grabbing onto Logan and Rogue, Scott and Kitty held one of Rogue's hands and they were gone.

 **On the way back to the mansion,**

" Hang on Anna. " Scott whispered as he rubbed the back of her hand. Her breathing was getting slower and slower and Logan was pushing the blackbird as fast as it could go.

 **At the mansion,**

" Your lucky to have brought her when you did. " Hank said after he hooked up the IV's.

" What was the poison? " Scott asked.

" It wasn't really a poison. But something that Rogue's severely allergic to. " Hank said.

" Which is? " Logan asked.

" Coconuts. " Hank replied.

" Coconuts? " Logan said. " We were in Canada! There are no coconuts there! " He shouted.

" It's anything that contains coconuts. " Hank clarified. " Coconut powder, shaving's, milk, which all happens to be sweet and bitter like chocolate. "

" Wait. Me and Rogue had hot chocolate last night. " Scott said.

" Someone must've put either coconut milk or powder in the hot chocolate mix. " Kitty said.

" But who? " Kurt asked.

" Someone that knew Rogue was allergic to coconuts and...and someone that wanted to harm her. " Hank said.

" But who would want to hurt Rogue? " Kitty asked.

" The only one I know that was mad with her..." Kurt started.

Kitty's eyes widened, " Was Jean! " She finished.

" What?! Jean?! " Scott exclaimed.

" Yeah man, she was mad when you left with Rogue yesterday. " Kurt said.

" But she couldn't have done this. I mean sure she can get jealous of other girls looking at me, but she wouldn't harm them. " Scott said.

Hank and Logan looked each other and then back to Scott.

" What? " He asked.

" He doesn't know does he? " Hank asked Logan.

" Don't tell me she actually did something to those girls that looked at me. " Scott said.

" No. But there is something you need to know. " Hank said.

" What? "

" Jean's been seeing that Duncan kid for the last year since she's been with you. " Logan answered.

" I heard she'd been seeing someone behind my back. But Matthews never crossed my mind. " Scott said, sitting down beside Rogue's bed.

" Then why not break up with her? " Kurt asked.

" I assumed they were just rumors. " Scott answered.

" Trust me, there more than rumors. She comes back here smelling like that kid practically every night. " Logan said, sitting down on Rogue's other side and placing his hand on hers.

" This might not be the right time to ask. But why hasn't Rogue absorbed Mr. Logan's and Scott's powers? " Kitty asked.

" Her body's too weak to do anything, even absorb those that touch her and vis versa. It's quite a shame that the only time she can touch is when she's like this. " Hank answered.

" Yeah. " Scott agreed softly as he rubbed Rogue's hand.

Just then, the doors to the infirmary burst open and in came Mystique.

Mystique took one look at Rogue and she got just as angry as Logan did, only difference is, no one can calm her down once she was angry, except maybe her kids. And her anger is a calm anger, which is just as bad as Logan's when he's angry.

" What the hell happened to my daughter?! " She demanded, glaring at everyone, minus Kurt, in the room.

" Were you aware that she had an allergy? " Hank asked.

" Yes of course I do, I'm her mother remember! She's allergic to coconuts. I had to take her to the hospital once when she was 5, Irene gave her coconut snack cake and we had to take her that night because she wasn't responding to us. " Mystique answered.

" Who else knew she was allergic to them? " Logan asked.

" Charles and the school nurse. Why? " She answered.

" We believe someone intentionally put coconut in her chocolate last night or at the very least her dinner before that. " Hank said.

" Who do you suspect? " Mystique asked.

" Mystique if we tell you, you'll go after them unjustly. " Hank said.

" No I wouldn't Hank. "

" Yes you would. "

" No I wouldn't! And besides. I'll just torture them a little first or until they tell me why they did it or who they know might've done it. " Mystique said a little too sweetly, giving everyone in the room the shivers.

" There be no need for that Mystique. " Charles said rolling into the room,

" How is she Hank? " He asked as he stopped at the end of Rogue's bed.

" If they hadn't brought her when they did, she wouldn't have made it. But right now she's stable and should be awake in a few hours. " Hank answered.

" I want to know who tried to kill my daughter Charles. And if you and your X-men won't help me.. "

" Calm down Raven. We'll find out who did this to Anna Marie. I promise. But we have to do it the right way, not your way. " Charles said, praying that she would do this right and not her usual ' I'll get revenge on my own ' mood.

Sighing deeply, Mystique replied, " Very well. We'll find them your way Charles. But just remember, once you find them, you leave them with me for 5 minutes. "

" Only if you promise not to go too far. " Charles said.

" You have my word. " Mystique replied and went to a chair in the darken corner and sat down, nearly disappearing from sight, but her legs were still visible.

" Thank you. Now Logan, I want you, Kitty, and Kurt to go back to the cabin and take everything that Rogue touched or might've touched and bring it back here to be tested. We'll look for fingerprints as well. " Charles said and was about to leave when Scott asked,

" What about me Professor? "

" You stay here with Anna Marie. When she wakes, she'll want to know what's going on. " _' And I want you to keep an eye on Mystique. Make sure she doesn't leave this room. '_ He told him telepathically as he left.

 _' And if she has to use the bathroom? '_

 _' There's one across from Rogue's bed she can use. '_

 _' Alright then. See you guys when you come back. '_

" Are you and Charles done talking? " Mystique asked from the corner, startling Scott.

" How did...? " He started.

" I' ve known Charles long enough. " Was all Mystique said as she came over to where Logan was just at and sat down, reaching out to hold Rogue's hand.

Scott watched her, not used to seeing this side of Mystique.

" Starring holes into my skull will not help you figure me out Cyclops. " She said.

" How do know that I'm starring at you? I could just as easily had been looking at Anna Marie. " He said.

Mystique just turned her golden gaze to him and stared with a look that could be taken as a bored one, but Scott knew better as he stared back and then looked back to Rogue.

" Since when did you Rogue get so close? Last I checked you were with little miss perfect as Rogue used to call her. " Mystique asked after awhile of it being quiet.

" I don't know what your talking about. We're no closer then we were last year or before that. " He answered.

" Don't play dumb with me boy. I may be a coldhearted bitch. But I do know what love is! And what the difference is between a schoolyard crush and actual love. Believe it or not I experienced both and lost both. Once you figure out which is which you'll be alot better off. "

" Thanks for the lesson teach. "

" It wasn't a lesson, more like advice. Take it or leave it, your choice..Scott. "

They were quiet again before Scott asked, " Which one was which for you? "

" My schoolyard crush was Erik. "

" Magneto?! "

" Yes! When I first joined him in his cause. But then I got to know another member of our group. "

" Who was he? "

" Kurt's father. "

" Oh. "

They were quiet again then, " How..that is if you don't mind answering. " Scott began.

" Quite dragging it out and just ask boy. "

" Yeah your definitely Rogue's mother. " Scott laughed a little before continuing, " How did you lose both? "

" When Erik experimented on my son and when his father was killed on a mission. "

" I'm sorry. "

( soft laugh ) " You know. That's all I wanted to hear from Erik for what he did to me. I trusted that man like brother. And he not only broke my trust that day, but my heart for a third time. "

" Is that why your filled with so much anger? "

" Mostly. "

 **A few hours later,**

" Mmm.. " Rogue started to wake up.

" Anna? " Scott said.

" Marie? " Mystique said, causing Scott to look over at her, never hearing the soft tone coming from her.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and saw both her mother and Scott on either side of her.

" Did Ah die? " She asked groggily.

" No sweetheart you didn't die. " Scott said unknowingly calling her sweetheart.

" Why would you say something like that? " Mystique asked, keeping what Scott said in the back of her mind.

" Because you two are in the same room and ain't tryin' to kill each other. " Rogue answered.

" You'd be surprised what people can do for those they care for, Marie. " Mystique said.

Rogue smiled slightly before she turned to Scott, " What happened? "

Scott's face darkened, " Someone tried to kill you. Using your allergy to coconuts. " He answered.

" But we were in Canada. There's no coconuts there. " Rogue said.

" True. But there was probably something up there with coconut in it. And that is what that person or persons used. What did you have to eat last night? " Mystique asked.

" Soup. Ah checked the ingredients first like Ah always do, it didn't have any coconut in it. Then after that I had hot chocolate, Ah know for a fact there's no coconut in it. "

" Did any of your friends ask you why you were looking on the back of the can? " Mystique asked.

" No. "

" Who did you tell that you were allergic to coconuts? " She asked again.

" The only ones that Ah know who knows, is the prof. and the school nurse. I didn't have a chance to tell Kurt about it. " Rogue answered.

" Well him, Kitty, McCoy, Logan, and me know now. And Mystique knows. " Scott said.

" Then who else could've known? " Rogue asked.

" We'll find out. You try and get some rest. " Mystique said patting her hand gently.

 **With Logan, Kurt, and Kitty,**

" How are ve going to do zhis? " Kurt asked as they flew back to the lodge.

" How do ya mean Kurt? " Kitty asked him.

" I mean how do we find out who tried to kill my sister. "

" Easy. " Logan started, " We tell them that Rogue didn't make it. Whoever doesn't react we'll keep an eye on while we try and find that contaminated food or drink. " He finished.

" So how's your acting? " Kitty asked.

" How's yours? " Kurt asked back.

" You two better be good enough. If it is Jean, just keep thinking sad thoughts and remember Rogue like she was. " Logan said before he landed the jet.

 **Lodge,**

The door opened and everyone looked up and saw that Kurt was leaning on Kitty and was shaking, she looked like she was shaking too, Logan looked highly pissed.

When they got closer they could hear that Kurt was crying, Kitty was trying to calm him down while she too was crying.

Evan came over and asked, " How's Rogue? " Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask as Kurt cried louder and Kitty's tears worsened.

" She's gone. " Logan growled.

" You mean..." Evan started but was interrupted by Kurt,

" Vhy?! Vhy did she have to die?! Vhy!? "

" Shhh...I-It's ok, fuzzy. It-It'll be alright! " Kitty tried but she finally turned around and hugged him to her as he hugged her tighter.

Everyone started to talk and tried to say they were sorry to Kurt, but he was having none of it.

" Leave him alone will you! " Kitty shouted angrily at them.

Logan having enough of this growled, " Get a hold of yourselves! Chuck gave us job to do! Now let's go find that poison before anyone else gets a hold of it! Nobody touch, eat, or drink anything in this lodge. If ya get hungry, go to the blackbird. " Watching their faces to see if they understood.

Everyone seemed saddened by Rogue's death. Everyone but one.

 _' Why aren't you upset Jean? '_ He thought.

 _' I wasn't that close to her Logan. And she wasn't really that fond of me. '_ She thought back.

Logan could smell that she was nervous. _' You wouldn't happen to know anything about Rogue being poisoned, would ya Red? '_ He asked.

 _' No. '_ She replied and Logan could smell that she was lying.

Kurt's cries made him look back at him before he could talk to Jean again.

" Elf! You can grief after we're done here. Now get your blue furred ass in the kitchen and start looking! " he ordered.

" Fine, jerk! " Kurt shouted and bamphed into the kitchen, leaving everyone shocked that Kurt would talk to Logan like that.

" If it wasn't for the fact you just lost your sister Elf I'd of pounded ya into the ground. Come on Half-pint. " Logan said, as he and Kitty walked into the kitchen.

When they got there, the three of them started to look for anything that Rogue had touched or would've touched.

Kitty checked the trashcan the soup can from last night was still there, she picked it up and put in a freezer bag. Logan kept track of what they touched so that if their prints showed up on it, he would tell why they got there.

Kurt found the hot chocolate mix and also put it in a freezer bag, he also took the milk jug.

Logan looked in the cabinets. He had actually found a container of coconut power and coconut milk.

After they got everything, Kurt ported them to the jet. " You two get this thing warmed up. I gotta go check that old cabin. " Logan and whistled.

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other and then back to Logan as a low rumbling started up and Logan jumped up as a brown mass came by and as Logan went down, he landed on the mass and they both took off. As they took off, Kurt and Kitty saw that it was Bison.

" Vell that vas veird. " Kurt said as they walked up the ramp. He picked up a box and ported back to the lodge, leaving it on the deck for the others to see and then ported back before anyone could say anything to him.

Kurt then started up the jet and Kitty sat down in the co-pilot's seat. " Do you think they bought it? " She asked.

" I think so. " He replied.

" Alright let's go. " Logan said as he came up the ramp a few minutes later. A thud on the ramp made him look behind him and there was Bison with one foot on the ramp. He looked up at Logan with sad puppy dog eyes. Logan rolled his eyes and waved him up. Bison ran up the ramp and went right up to the front and sat down.

" No. In the back. " Logan said coming up behind Kitty's seat.

Bison gave a whining sound, but went in the back. " Go with him half-pint. " He said to her. Kitty got up and went in the back with Bison. Logan sat down where Kitty was and looked at Kurt.

" Well? What are ya waiting for Elf? Get this baby up in the air. " He said to Kurt and off they went.

" Hey! Take it easy will ya! " Kitty said as she was pushed against Bison from the force of the jet taking off.

" Sorry Kätzchen. " Kurt replied, turning around and smiling a toothy grin at her.

 **Here's ch. 2! Sorry for the delay.**

 **Thank You: DRAKONPIE250 & TX PEPPA for reviewing.**

 **And Thank You: DRAKONPIE250 for following.**

 **CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Scott & Rogue fanfic**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: as title says.**

 **A/N: Don't own X-men evo.**

 **Last time,**

 _" Hey! Take it easy will ya! " Kitty said as she was pushed against Bison from the force of the jet taking off._

 _" Sorry Kätzchen. " Kurt replied, turning around and smiling a toothy grin at her._

 **At the mansion,**

" Ve got the stuff. " Kurt said as they came off the jet.

" Good work you three. Now let's get these tested and...Logan? Why is there a grizzly bear on the ramp? " Charles asked, seeing Bison on the ramp.

" Bison wanted to come along. I guess he was worried about Rogue too. " Kitty said.

" He usually does when someone says that their coming to see him tomorrow and they don't show. " Logan said and waved Bison over.

" Logan... "

" Don't worry Chuck. When he sees that Rogue is fine I'll take him back to Canada. " Logan said and they all went down to the med-bay. Though it was a rather tight fit in the elevator, even with Bison standing up.

Once there, they went to the lab, set everything down and Charles and Beast got to work, Logan, Kurt, Kitty, and Bison left. They walked down to where Rogue was with Scott and Mystique.

" I hope the room's still in one piece. " Logan said as he opened the door and was surprised to see that Rogue was awake and talking with both Scott and Mystique.

They turned and saw who came in and Mystique was surprised to see the grizzly coming in as well.

" Hey guys. Hey Bison. " Rogue greeted with a smile.

" Hey Stripes. " Logan greeted.

" Hey. " Kitty said.

" Hi sis. " Kurt said, grinning.

Bison made a high pitched moan of happiness and pushed his way over to her and licked her palm.

" What are ya doin' here big guy? " Rogue asked him.

" He was worried when ya didn't show this mornin'. He does that sometimes. " Logan explained.

" Well aren't you sweet. " Rogue said to Bison, rubbing him under his chin.

Hank came into the room, a paper in his hand, " We've got the results on the things that Logan and the kids brought back. " He said.

" And? " Everyone, minus Bison, asked.

" The soup cans were negative for coconut. But the milk and hot chocolate mix were saturated in the coconut powder and milk. " Hank said.

" Why the milk? " Kitty asked.

" Because Ah use milk to make meh hot chocolate, it makes it taste betta then hot water. " Rogue answered her.

" Did you find any fingerprints on the coconut containers? " Logan asked.

" No. Either someone used gloves... "

" Or used their powers to put the coconut milk and powder in the milk and chocolate. " Logan finished.

" Correct. " Hank replied.

" Any of your students able to do that? " Mystique asked.

" Just one. " Hank replied.

" But she... " Scott began.

" Shut up Scott! " Everyone, minus Mystique, said to him.

" You mean that red-headed bimbo Jean Grey? " Mystique asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah. " Scott admitted, surprising everyone in the room.

" I'm actually surprised that she would do something like this. " Mystique replied.

" But we won't know for sure if it was Jean or not. Not until we bring her back here and I can scan her mind. " Charles said coming into the room.

" So vhere going back? " Kurt asked.

" Yes. But just Logan this time. I believe that you have told the rest of the students that Rogue has passed away? " Charles answered.

" Yeah. One way to find who was responsible. The only one that didn't react was Jean. Sayin' that she wasn't that close to Rogue and that Rogue wasn't that fond of her. But I could smell her gettin' nervous and when I asked her through my mind if she knew anythin' about it, she lied. " Logan replied.

" Well I believe that we need to keep up with the act. Wouldn't you agree, Mystique? " Charles said, turning to her.

Mystique smiled a creepy smile as she turned into Rogue, " Ah believe so..Professor. " She said turning to Scott and Rogue.

" Why Mystique? " Kitty asked.

" Remember? Jean and the Professor can't read her thoughts anymore. She can block them out. " Kurt answered her.

" Correct. So when Miss Priss comes in and sees meh on the bed with a sheet over meh, she'll see that she really did kill meh. And that's when will get her. " ' Rogue ' said.

" But what about the real Rogue? " Kitty asked.

" Scott'll take care of her. " ' Rogue ' said.

" Whose idea was this again? " Scott asked as he stood in the locker room with Rogue as they waited for the signal from the professor to start the showers.

Rogue was much better after another night's rest and was sitting on the bench, watching Scott pace back and forth.

" It's so we can talk without Jean hearin' us. " Rogue answered.

 _' Scott. You and Rogue start the showers, Logan's coming in with Jean and the others. '_ Charles said.

 _' On it Professor. '_ They thought back to him and began turning on the showers.

 **With Logan & Jean, after the others went to the main part of the mansion.**

" This way red. " Logan said as they walked by the room that held Rogue's body. Jean looked in and saw her laying there with a sheet over her, she stopped upon seeing Rogue's body.

Logan stopped when she did. He watched her reaction to seeing Rogue's body. She looked indifferent.

" Comin'? " He asked.

" May I have a moment? " Jean asked.

" Make it quick. " Logan said going to the end of the hall, giving her some space.

 **With Scott and Rogue,**

Sighing, Rogue shakily stood up and went to her locker. Scott watched her, ready to catch her if she were to fall.

" Shit! " She hissed.

" What is it? " He asked, coming over to her

" All meh spare shirts are gone. Mind if Ah borrow your shirt? " She answered.

" Uh sure. " Scott said, wondering why she would want to borrow one of his shirts.

" Thanks. " She said and went over to his locker and took one of his shirts, layed it down on the bench next to her jeans and went towards the showers.

" Uh Rogue? " He asked.

" If Ah'm gonna be in here Ah might as well take advantage of it. No peeking Sugah. " She said as she reached down and began to take her see-through shirt off.

 _' Not again. '_ He thought, gulping and started to sweat, though he couldn't be sure it was the heat from the showers causing it, as he watched her undress from her shadow on the wall.

 **Jean,**

She stood beside Rogue's bed, looking down at her covered form before she reached down and lifted the sheet.

There was Rogue, free of her make-up with her lips turning blue and skin paler then last she had seen. Jean scanned her brain and found nothing. She really was dead.

" Now you'll never have him. " Jean whispered darkly as she covered Rogue back up and left the room, not noticing that the body turned it's head to her or that it's eyes glowed bright yellow before turning back to face the ceiling as Jean turned to look back into the room once more before going to where Logan was.

 **Scott & Rogue,**

 _' To hell with it! '_ Scott thought taking his shoes and socks off. As he stood up, he took his shirt off and as he walked towards where Rogue was, he took his pants and boxers off.

 **Logan & Jean,**

" In here red. " Logan said opening a door and Jean walked in.

 **Scott & Rogue,**

Scott saw her with her back turned to him, she was washing her hair. He watched her as she did and watched as the water caressed her body, he wished he was that water.

Rogue turned around to rinse her hair and Scott saw that her eyes were closed as she did. Grinning he walked towards her, the showers drowning out his foot steps.

 **Logan & Jean,**

" You needed to see me Professor? " Jean asked when she saw that her mentor as she entered the room.

" Yes Jean. I wanted to scan your memories to see if you saw anything strange when Rogue got poisoned. I've already scanned Kurt, Kitty, Scott, and Logan's memories and want to check the others as well which is why I asked Logan to bring everyone back. " Charles explained.

" But Professor, I've already told Logan that I don't know anything about Rogue getting poisoned. " Jean said.

" Yes, he told me. But i just want to see if there's something you might've missed. " Charles said, gesturing for her to take a seat, she did.

" Now relax and think about the other day as much as you can. " Charles says as he places his hands on either side of her head.

 **Scott & Rogue,**

As Rogue went to get her soap, she jumped when a hand touched hers and a voice asked,

" Need a hand? "

She turned around and pressed her back to the tiled wall. She saw that it was Scott and he was as naked as she was.

Scott mistook the shocked look in her eyes as a frightened one and that made him rethink that maybe she wasn't feeling the same as he does and that he just made a very bad mistake towards his friend.

" Rogue.. Anna..I..I'm sorry.. " He tried to say, but Rogue reached out, slowly, towards his face.

Scott didn't move. He watched her hand as it came near his cheek and then finally touch his cheek. He expected to feel the pull of her powers, but nothing happened, he felt fine.

He looked from her hand to her face and when they locked eyes, Rogue leaned up and kissed him fully on the mouth. He returned it with just as much passion, reaching up and pulling her to him, causing her to moan as she felt his harden manhood into her lower stomach.

Scott moved from her lips to her neck, as he kissed her there, he lifted her up and pressed her against the tiled wall. He looked up into her eyes, as he stared into her beautiful dark grey eyes, he didn't notice that one of her hands had moved from his back down to his manhood until she had her hand around him, causing him to gasp and buck at the touch. But as he did, she had lined him up at her entrance and he had entered her.

He stopped when he felt her barrier, he was about to ask if she was alright with him going on, but was stopped when she pushed against him and her barrier broke and she gripped into his shoulders and his waist as the pain went through her, her head went to the crook of his neck. He held her and rubbed her back, waiting for her to tell him when to move.

She gently pushed against him and he stayed still until she told him to move. He went slow, letting her get used to him and not wanting to hurt her, but Rogue had other ideas.

" Faster. " She whispered into his ear, pushing against him a little harder.

" Yes ma'am. " He whispered back and he did as she asked.

 **With the others,**

Charles finished scanning Jean's mind. " Everything seems to be normal. " He said putting his hands down.

" Ya sure about that? " Logan asked.

" Yes. " Charles replied. " You can go now. " He finished.

" Thank you, Professor. " Jean said leaving out the door.

But she quickly came back in, slamming the door. Her face pale and looked like she was going to vomit.

 **Scott & Rogue,**

" Oh right there! " Rogue moaned.

" Come with me. " Scott moaned and with a few more thrusts they came together.

They stayed there on the floor for a moment, catching their breathe with their foreheads touching.

Panting, Scott asked, " You alright? "

Also panting, Rogue replied, " Yeah..Ah'm fine sugah. "

" Good to know. " He said, leaning down to kiss her, but the Professor's voice came through,

 _' Scott? '_

 _' Y-yes Professor? '_ he replied, looking down at Rogue, who knew something was up and not his manhood.

 _' Rogue is still with you, correct? '_ Charles asked.

Scott rolled his eyes a bit at that one before he responded, _' Yes Professor. She's right here. Is something wrong? '_

 _' Jean is in here saying that she saw Rogue in the hallway, walking towards her. But Jean had just seen her dead body before she came in. '_

 _' Must've been Mystique. She might be trying to get Jean to confess by messing with her head. '_

 _' Quiet. And Scott? '_

 _' Yes Professor? '_

 _' You and Rogue have 5 minutes to get yourselves together before I send Logan in there. '_ And with that, Charles left his mind.

" Is there anything that man doesn't know? " Scott muttered, but Rogue heard him.

" What is it? " She asked.

" We got 5 minutes before Logan comes in the door. " He answered slowly getting up from her, causing her to moan again at the loss.

He pulled her up with him and together, they washed themselves and dried off. They used the hair dryer to dry their hair, got dressed, with Rogue wearing Scott's shirt that she had placed beside her jeans earlier and just sat down on the bench before Logan came in the door.

He looked between them before he spoke,

" We think Mystique's tryin' to mess with Jean's mind. Making her think she saw Rogue's ghost. So looks like it's time for a little mother-daughter tag team. You up for it Stripes? "

 **Here's ch 3! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thank You: DRAKONPIE250, TX PEPPA, MEZZA999, CHIKYUUKUMA15, and TIEDYEJACKSON for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: DRAKONPIE250, MEZZA999, TIEDYEJACKSON, ROGUEMAGS, and SILVERAMBUSH for following.**

 **And Thank You: MEZZA999 and CHIKYUUKUMA15 for favoriting.**

 **CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Scott & Rogue fanfic**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: as title says.**

 **A/N: Don't own X-men evo.**

 **Last time,**

 _" We think Mystique's tryin' to mess with Jean's mind. Making her think she saw Rogue's ghost. So looks like it's time for a little mother-daughter tag team. You up for it Stripes? "_

" Wait..Jean's the one that did this? " Rogue asked, instead.

" Ya didn't tell her Cyke? " Logan asked back, looking over at Scott.

" I thought we were going to wait and be sure it was her before I told Anna anything. " Scott answered.

" Well Jean must've said something to Mystique, other wise I don't think she'd be doing this. So are ya in or not Stripes? " Logan replied and asked again.

" To get Jean back for what she did? You bet. But what about the others in the house? They think Ah'm dead. " Rogue answered.

" Chuck's got that covered. And since she did it out of jealously... " Logan stopped and looked at Scott.

" I gotcha. " Scott grinned, wrapping his arm around Rogue's shoulders and pulling her to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

The Professor finally calmed her down enough for her to go back into the hallway,

Jean slowly put her head out and looked both ways before going all the way out and breathing a sigh of relief.

" Must be stress. " She said and went about her day, or tried to. Because every corner she would take, she would catch a small glance of Rogue's hair or clothes and when she would go there, there was no one there.

She then decided to go and find Scott, he might make her feel better or if not him then Duncan can later tonight.

Jean went to his favorite spot and stopped dead when she saw that Scott was on top of someone, someone that's suppose to be dead. She watched as Scott went from kissing Rogue's lips to her neck as his hand went under her shirt, her lips went his neck and was pushing his shirt up. Jean shook her head but they were still there, she was about to go over there, but Kitty calling out to her made her turn around to look at the girl for a quick second before looking back at the bench where she had seen Scott and Rogue but they weren't there. She turned back to Kitty and talked to her for bit before leaving.

When she was gone, Scott and Rogue reappeared.

" Didja see that look on her face?! " Rogue asked.

" Yeah. " Scott laughed as he leaned back, pulling her with him, so they were straddling the bench, well Scott was, Rogue was straddling him.

" Now it's Mystique's turn. " Rogue said, leaning up and giving him a slow kiss before she got up, pulling Scott with her, they went up to his room where is was more private.

* * *

Jean was at Duncan's later that night. She couldn't face Scott after that ' image ' she had seen earlier that day, so she went to Duncan's, ignoring Scott as he called out to her, well not exactly ignoring him, she had turned around to him, but she seen Rogue again and she had her hands roaming all over Scott's upper torso, but he didn't seem to notice her or her hands, so Jean quickly left the grounds of the Institute.

As she was making out with Duncan, she felt eyes on her, though she knew it was silly to think, but she opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes landed on the window and she screamed in fright,

Rogue was floating there, eyes sunken in, hair fanned out around her, clothes torn, pieces of her skin hanging off of her bones, long pointed nails on her fingers, her eyes were glowing red, she looked like she was trying to get into the room.

" What is it? " Duncan asked.

" You don't see that?! " Jean shouted, pointing to the window.

Duncan looked over at the window, but didn't see anything, " See what? " He asked.

Jean looked at him like he was crazy and turned back to the window, the zombie looking Rogue was gone.

" But she was there. I saw her. " She said.

" Her who? " He asked.

" Rogue. " She answered.

" Goth Girl? How can she be outside the window we're pretty high up. " He replied.

" She shouldn't be there at all. She's dead. " She said.

" What? " He asked.

" She's dead. I killed her. " She answered.

" Are you nuts?! Why would you do that?! " Duncan pushed her away from him.

" Because she trying to steal Scott...from..me. " She shouted, but got quiet after realizing what she had just said.

" Summers? Your still with him?! " He shouted angrily. " I can't believe you! You bitch! " He continued and slapped her across the face.

" Get your bitch ass out of here and don't you ever come back here! " He said grabbing her and pulling her out of his room and out of his house, slamming the door in her face.

Duncan leaned against his door and ran his hands through his hair. He looked around his living-room, not knowing what to do then his eyes landed on the phone, sucking up his pride, he went to the phone and called the Institute.

* * *

" You should've seen her face! " Mystique laughed as she, Charles, Rogue, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Beast, Storm; who was informed of what had been going on by Logan, who was also there, sat in the infirmary.

" Oh wait, I can show you! " Mystique continued to laugh as a she changed to Jean and horrified face she had when she saw her outside the window.

Rogue, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty were laughing as hard as Mystique was, while the others were trying to hold in their laughter, but failing and was soon joining the teens and Mystique.

As they were laughing, Logan and Beast heard the phone ringing. " Quiet! " Logan shouted and everyone stopped laughing, well almost, Kitty and Kurt were trying to stifle their giggles.

" Yeah? " Logan answered the phone.

Everyone listened in,

" She did what?! " Logan shouted angrily. Everyone stood up and away from Logan, except Rogue and Kitty.

" Alright. We'll deal with her when she gets here. Thanks. " Logan slammed the phone down, nearly busting it, only a few cracks showed how much he was restraining his anger.

Everyone waited for what Logan would say, for a few minutes they waited, watching as Logan tried to get his thoughts together and his temper under wraps, then he said,

" That was that Matthews kid. "

" Duncan?! " Scott, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty exclaimed, shocked.

" Yeah. He said that Jean just confessed to ' killing ' Rogue. And that to tell you Cyke that he was sorry. " Logan finished.

Scott was shocked that the jock would even apologize let alone rat Jean out.

" Oh and another thing, he said Jean might make a big deal out of what happened and lie after she told him what she did and that he wanted his side heard first. " Logan began and the others waited.

" He said that the reason that she killed Rogue was because she was ' stealing ' Scott and that was when he realized that she was still with Scott and he got angry at her, slapped her, and called her bitch. He then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of his house and slammed the door in her face weather it her in the face or not he didn't know. " He finished, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

" I/Ah would've punched her. " Rogue and Mystique said, mirroring Logan's stance, except they didn't lean back on a wall.

" Well you two might get your chance. Jean's home. " Charles said, surprising them, " But only that. " He continued.

" What do you say we finish this Charles? " Logan asked.

" Yes. " Charles replied and rolled out of the room, everyone following behind him, Mystique changing back into Zombie Rogue once more.

" You know, it's scary how she can do that. " Kitty said as she looked at Mystique from behind.

" Ja. But in a way, it is pretty cool. I wish I had my mother's ability instead of relying on a watch. " Kurt replied from beside her.

" But then I wouldn't get to see you like you are Kurt. " Kitty said, looking at him.

Kurt looked back at her, she only ever called by name if she was serious. After a moment, Kitty was starting to get nervous until Kurt smiled at her and thanked her for her kind words before they got in the elevator.

" So what's the plan? " Scott asked.

" Here's what we do. " Mystique replied.

 **Here's ch 4! sorry for the wait. hope ya'll like it.**

 **Thank You: DRAKONPIE250, TX PEPPA, MEZZA999, CHIKYUUKUMA15, TIEDYEJACKSON, ORENJITENSHII19, and DANIEL6 for reviewing.**

 **Thank You: DRAKONPIE250, MEZZA999, TIEDYEJACKSON, ROGUEMAGS, THEJUBOKKO, RUBYTHERED, MBRUMBERG1, ELENA ALARIAN, and DEMON GOD CYPHER for following.**

 **And Thank You: MEZZA999, CHIKYUUKUMA15, TIEDYEDJACKSON, RUBYTHERED, DANIEL6, and DEMON GOD CYPHER for favoriting.**


End file.
